


I Just Want You For My Own

by Roshwen



Series: All I want for Christmas [6]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ezekiel has a submissive one, Jake has a possessive streak, M/M, PWP, Secret Library Blowjobs are the best Blowjobs, Smut, This works out very very well for all concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: ‘Jonesy,’ Jake purred, straight into Ezekiel’s ear while the sound went down straight to Ezekiel’s cock. ‘If you wanted me to shove you against the nearest wall and tell you that you’remine, all you had to do was ask.’





	I Just Want You For My Own

‘Jones, can I talk to you for a second?’

The room between the bookshelves was dark, but not as dark as the low growl that sounded behind Ezekiel’s back and which made a barely suppressed shiver run up his spine in anticipation. He had kind of known this was coming; had counted on it, in fact, which was exactly why he had scampered off into one of the Library’s darker corners in the first place.

‘Sure, cowboy,’ he drawled, turning around to give Jake a bright and innocent smile. ‘What’s up?’

Jake was not impressed. He stood there, scowling in the low light with his arms crossed over his stupid plaid shirt and his hair a veritable bird’s nest and god he looked good enough to eat. ‘You know damn well what’s up, Jones. That guy we ran into at the Brewpub yesterday. Eliot’s friend.’

‘Oh, you mean Alec?’ Ezekiel asked, still aiming for light even though his heart was pounding and his blood was singing because  _here we go._ ‘He’s an old friend. Thought I’d catch up with him for a bit. Didn’t think you’d mind.’

Jake hummed. ‘No,’ he said slowly, arms uncrossing and taking a step closer towards Ezekiel. Who did not step back. ‘No, can’t say I mind. Because that’d mean I might be jealous, and I’m not.’

Ezekiel’s eyebrows shot up. ‘You’re not?’ he asked, trying not to lay on the disappointment too thick. His whole plan of taking Jake to the Brewpub for their date night and then going for a casual but slightly too-long chat with his old pal and also ex boyfriend Alec Hardison had been meant to, well. Not drive Jake into a fit of jealous rage, exactly, because he knew his cowboy better than that. But it  _had_ been meant to appeal to the teeny tiny possessive streak Jake had, even if he’d never admit it. The possessive streak Ezekiel had discovered about five minutes after their first kiss, and which he had sworn to one day make very good use of.

Or not.

‘You trust me that much, cowboy?’ he asked, still grinning in the face of Jake’s glare. ‘Gotta say. I’m touched.’

‘Oh, I trust you alright,’ Jake said and Ezekiel did not remember him coming this close. His breath ghosted warm across Ezekiel’s cheek, the soft fabrick of his shirt rustling against Ezekiel’s hoodie as he continued: ‘I trust you, and I don’t know about Alec but I trust Eliot’s choice in his, ah, partners so that’s not why I’m here.’

Ezekiel opened his mouth to ask the question jumping its way to the tip of his tongue, but Jake didn’t let him. Before Ezekiel knew what was happening, Jake had one of his hands in an iron grip, while using his solid bulk to press him back, back against the bookshelf until his shoulders met the unforgiving wood. ‘You wanna know why I’m here?’ Jake asked, face dark but with a glint in his eye that made Ezekiel’s blood start thrumming in his ears again.

Ezekiel could only nod. His mouth was too dry to do anything else.

‘Jonesy,’ Jake purred, straight into Ezekiel’s ear while the sound went down straight to Ezekiel’s cock. ‘If you wanted me to shove you against the nearest wall and tell you that you’re  _mine,_ all you had to do was ask.’

A whimper cut through the air and it took Ezekiel an embarrassingly long moment to realize it was his. One of Jake’s hands was still holding him pinned against the bookshelf, but the other had started wandering downward to where a bulge was already forming in his jeans.

‘Mine,’ Jake repeated, glare now making place for a wicked grin. ‘All mine, Jonesy. And I’m gonna make sure you remember it, alright? Wouldn’t want you to forget and go haring off after Alec again now, would I?’

‘You just said I wouldn’t,’ Ezekiel managed to point out through the word  _mine_ that was clamoring around in his mind. Jake chuckled. ‘No, you won’t. But you still want me to remind you fo that, do ya?’

This was followed by the sharp nip of teeth to his neck and the even more welcome feeling of deft but calloused fingers flicking open his pants and shoving down into his boxers. Ezekiel, who had meant to draw this out a little longer or at least until he could get another clever retort in, hissed and let his head fall back. Exposing the rest of his neck to Jake, who immediately started to take full advantage of that fact.

‘Aw  _jesus_ cowboy, don’t…Oh!’

Under the combined onslaught of Jake’s mouth sucking bruises into his skin the size of Oklahoma, and his hand stroking Ezekiel’s cock at a slow but steady pace that seemed designed specifially to drive Ezekiel fucking insane, it took only a couple of minutes for Jake to reduce his thief to a shivering, panting mess. All while keeping up a steady stream of growling, purring filth that could have sent Ezekiel hurtling over the edge all by itself. He vaguely wondered, as he was clinging to Jake’s shoulder and the threads of his sanity if this was what Cassandra’s voice synaesthesia was like and if so, if there was a way for her to share it because  _holy hell_ the sound of Jacob Stone pouring the words  _mine_ and  _look at you_ and  _the filthiest piece of art I’ve ever seen_ _but I am going to nail you against my bedroom wall all the same_ was going to kill him.

And Jake wasn’t done.

After an eternity of torture, or perhaps ten minutes or so, Jake drew back. His face was almost as flushed as Ezekiel, wide-eyed and grinning darkly, so Ezekiel had to close his eyes for a minute because that sight was the stuff of dreams. His  _good_ dreams.

‘Not good enough,’ Jake muttered.

Ezekiel, already feeling far more wrecked than he should from a simple handjob, blinked. ‘’Scuse you, cowboy?’

At least, that’s what he meant to say. What came out was ‘sccuuzeeyoucowwwboy?’ and Jake chuckled again. ‘Not good enough,’ he repeated, pressing closer again. ‘You’re not gonna remember you’re  _mine_ from a simple handjob now are you, Jonesy?’

Ezekiel whimpered something that did not remotely sound like a word.

‘Thought so,’ Jake said with a satisfied smirk, marking one last lovebite right under Ezekiel’s jaw before he drew back again and went to his knees without further ado.

The only reason Ezekiel’s knees did not give out completely, was because Jake’s bulk was in the way. Jake’s hands came up to pin his hips into place, his fingers digging so deep that they were sure to leave bruises as he swallowed Ezekiel down and started sucking him for all he was worth. 

In that moment, with his fingers tangled in Jake’s thick dark hair and lips and tongue wrapped around his cock, finding and exploiting all his sweet spots without mercy, Ezekiel could not help but feel that his plan had worked out after all. 

He managed to hold out admirably, if he said so himself, until at last he couldn’t any longer; he tightened the hand in Jake’s hair in warning but of course the bloody stupid wanker had to make that bloody stupid  _noise_ in response, a full-throated grunt that sent Ezekiel straight over the edge. Jake didn’t seem to mind: he stayed down, taking and swallowing without complaint until Ezekiel slumped boneless against the bookshelf. 

That was when Jake got up, a little stiffly but smiling widely. ‘Lesson learned?’ he asked, voice a bit hoarse in a way that sent renewed shivers down Ezekiel’s spine.

Ezekiel made a noise and a grabby motion. Jake obliged, hooking two fingers under Ezekiel’s jaw to draw him into a kiss, deep and languid and slow and  _god_ Ezekiel could taste himself all over this bloody gorgeous cowboy. ‘What lesson was that, again?’ he rasped, when Jake let go again.

Jake tried to glare, then brushed a feather light kiss against Ezekiel’s cheek. ‘Come on, Jonesy. If I gotta say it, then so do you.’

Alright, that was fair, Ezekiel decided. ‘Yours,’ he muttered, burying his nose in the thick thatch of bear fur Jake liked to occasionally call hair. ‘All yours.’

‘Good,’ Jake said, pressing one final kiss to the top of Ezekiel’s ear. ‘And just to make sure you don’t forget again, I’m gonna take you home right now.’

Ezekiel hummed. ‘You know, cowboy, I do feel a case of amnesia coming on.’

But Jake was already up and ready to haul Ezekiel out of the Library by the scruff of his shirt. Ezekiel found that he could not exactly object.


End file.
